City Of Harasser
by mikamikaroe
Summary: sewaktu anime one piece belom di buat apakah yang diperbuat oleh para kru topi jerami di waktu senggang ! Unpredictable plot, OOC tingkat maut, Alternative Universe, Rated T for Language


Warning : Unpredictable plot, OOC tingkat maut, Alternative Universe, Rated T for Language,

Warning : Unpredictable plot, OOC tingkat maut, Alternative Universe, Rated T for Language,

Disclaimer : One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda

wiiih !!!! Fanfict pertama ane niiiihh !!! say thanks to Yonchan yang udah ngajarin aku cara bikin fanfict. Kalo inget, dia bakal ku panggil sensei deh !!!. Karena ini fanfict pertamaku dan ber-chapter mohon di maklumi kalo bahasanya agak berantakan gak jelas. Pairingnya jelas ada !!! bisa berbagai kemungkinan Yaoi,Yuri,Hentai,etc !!!! whahahahahahahahaha !!!!! walaupun lagi liburan, posisi mereka tetap seperti di Anime-nya karena mereka terpilih setelah Audisi panjang di dunia imajinasi Eichoro Oda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one

The City Of Harraser

Cerita ini terjadi saat para kru topi jerami sedang dalam waktu liburan panjang karena tidak ada anime yang harus di buat karena komik terbaru belom keluar lagi. Mereka berencana untuk berlayar untuk menjelajahi pulau yang lebih jauh dan lebih tepatnya di dunia antah berantah. Mereka mencari pemandangan yang lain selain orang-orang berbentuk tidak keruan dan aneh yang sering di pakai dalam pembuatan anime mereka.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pagi menjelang saat Sunny merapat di dermaga kota Lubac para kru topi jerami masih tetap terjaga dalam perjalanan di pulau kapuk (baca tidur pulas) dalam keadaan kapal hampir tenggelam karena ada kebocoran yang berasal dari dalam kapal yang disebabkan oleh Luffy dan Ussop sebagi penghasil air (baca ilerrr) dengan dua mulut ternganga lebar dan bau jigong yang luar biasa yang disebabkan kebiasaan sikat gigi hanya kalo mendarat,di tambah lagi lomba paduan suara (baca nguorok) antara Luffy,Ussop,Zorro,Franky dan Brook dan anehnya ngorok mereka (nggak) ada iramanya, dan bisa dimaklumi di situ gak ada Sanji soalnya, Sanji bangun duluan dengan alasan

supaya menjauhkan Nami dan Robin dari Brook (padahal kan' Brook masih tidur).

Memang pada dasarnya para orang-orang yang masih tertidur itu abnormal, keabnormalan mereka bahkan terbawa hingga ke posisi tidur mereka.

Bayangin aja Luffy memakai gear 2nd, Zorro lupa nyarungin pedang, senjata Ussop bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar,tangannya Franky hilang kendali karena bermimpi spanda(m) and spandine masih hidup, dan terakhir dan yang (memang) paling

menjijikkan tulang-tulang Brook berserakan dimana-mana (huwaaaaa!!!)

Para orang abnormal beruntung karena hari ini hari rebo, maka yang bertugas mbangunin adalaaaah.......

ROOOOBIINN..... (HURAAAAAAA!!!! para orang abnormal pun bersorak)

ya iyalaah pada bisa bangun siang soalnya Robin kan bangunin pake tangan, tapi berbeda dengan petugas yang satunya........

NAAAMIII...... (BHUUUU orang abnormal pun mem-buu Nami dan *duagh* mereka pun di tendang Sanji) soalnya mereka harus bangun pagi supaya gak dibangunin pake thunder tempo dari clima tact Nami,

(beuh !! kejem amaaat !! authornya aja gak mau kok dibangunin pake gledek)

Waktu pun berlalu mereka pun melanjutkan sesi tidur ke sesi sarapan, para orang abnormal pun beranjak dari tempat tidur yang penuh dengan pulau (baca bekas iler yang mengering) dan duduk di kursi masing masing :

"Sanjiii!!! sarapppaaaaan !!!" teriak Luffy sambil menggedor-gedor meja dengan tangan dan kakinya (?).

"ya, sabar aja napa !!" jawab Sanji sewot

"cepetaaan dooooooong !!! laapppeer niiiiiih !!!!" Ussop ikutan teriak

"ya ampon, ya jempooollll, sabar aja napa soooop !!! nanggung nih lagi nyari garem gak dapet-dapet, mending gw ganti upil aja !!!" Sanji berkata sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa

"kasih upil juga gapapa dah !! yang penting gw makan !!! cepetan Sanji o'ooonn !!!" Luffy pun menjawab didukung kebutuhan perutnya.

karena sewot di bilang o'on Sanji pun bales "apa !! sialan lo !! mentang-mentang kapten!! " lalu Sanji pun mengeluarkan kakinya dan menendang panci tepat ke arah muka Luffy dan membal ke arah Zorro yang tidur (lagi) dengan gaya suster ngesot daaan *duagh* BINGO !!!"

"heh heh,panci sapa nih !!" dan Zorro pun terbangun "panci sialan !!! heh, alis jelek ! loe yang ngelempar nih teko (?) ke gue ya !!!, gue hajar loe !! ciaaaaaatt !!!"

sambil berkata Sanji menirukan model iklan sampo "oke ! sapa takut !! huh!" lalu Sanji pun mengeluarkan kakinya

Tidak lama berselang sebelum pertarungan Zorro dan Sanji tambah panas Nami pun tiba dan melihat pertarungan kedua orang norak tersebut

"WOOOOOYYY !!! udah dhooooonggghhh !!! kalian niy napa sih ribut teruuus!! bisa gak sih gak bertengkar sehariii aja!" Nami pun berteriak sekuat dirinya mau teriak

karena masih dalam keadaan mulai hangat bertarung merekapun berkata "enggak !" dan sedikit membuat shock orang sekitar karena mengatakannya bersamaan

dan Sanji pun sadar kalo dia ngomong dibarengi dan membarengi Zorro, lalu berkata dengan gombalnya "Tapi kalo untuk Nami sayaaaang~~, aku mau kok gak (rela) bertengkar ama Marimo jelek itu !!!" dan melihat ke arah Zorro dengan tatapan membunuh dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama, malah lebih parah.

entah apa yang dirasakan Zorro, tapi ia hanya berkata "heh heh, alis jelek kayak gitu koq di percaya, wekhkhkhkhk"

"(sialan lo marimo!! gw balez besok !!)" Sanji pun menggerundel dalam hati

Franky yang dari tadi diem mulai bicara karena tuntutan perut (kulkas kalee) "woy, udahan kan ? gw laper nih !!"

Brook tiba-tiba aja nyaut "iya tentu saja saya sebagai seorang (seonggok) tengkorak saya tidak merasa lapar tapi saya sebagai pria terhormat saya akan merasa bersalah apabila makanan yang telah dibuat tidak dimakan tetapi tetap saja saya sebagai bla,bla,bla,bla" (penjelasan dari Brook melalui berbagai aspek dirinya tidak akan dituliskan oleh author *Brook : appppaaaaa...*)

"Sanjiii~~, mana nihh sarapannya~~~" Luffy pun sudah lemess karena kelamaan nunggu sarapan yang harus di PENDING karena sang koki harus terlibat MORNING FIGHTING yang berada pada situasi tidak GENTING dan tidak PENTING kecuali akan menjadi PENTING apa bila dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang Zorro yang SINTING.

(author pun merasa nulis kayak gini juga gak penting)

"iyaa~~, sarapaaaan~~~" Ussop ikut-ikutan lemes yang bisa dibuktikan dengan jatuhnya hidung ussop yang tadinya seperti hidung spongebob menjadi hidung squidward

secara tidak langsung dan karena posisinya di kapal itu sebagai koki Sanji pun prihatin "iya-iya, niiih tumis pantat hiu, sop hidung gurita,bakso lidah ikan,dan salad rumput laut udah siaaaaap!!!"

"tapi sebagai seorang pria terhormat saya tidak akan mau makan makanan yang sudah tercemar oleh kotoran hidung alias upil dari orang lain akan tetapi sebagai seonggok tengkorak...." pidato Brook yang meliputi aspek-aspek dirinya dihentikan oleh teriakan Nami.

"Appppppppphaaaahhh!!!!! Sanji nih gimana siiiih!!!! gak swopan banget ama wanita cantik kayak akyuuuuu!!!! ganti gak!!!

kalo gak diganti kamu gak dapet jatah !!!" (apa maksud nya???)

Seraya menenangkan Nami, Sanji pun menjelaskan "tenang aja Nami sayaaaaaang~~, aku kan udah nyiapin garem khusus buat kamu ama Robin sayaaaang, kalo habis kan' gak perlu pake upil kayak mereka~~~"

tapi emang dasarnya Zorro agak budeg and lola walaupun Brook udah pidato and Nami dah teriak-teriak sampe sebegononya Zorro pun (baru aja) kaget "BURRRHHHH!!!! apppphaaaaaahhhh !!!!! alis jelek !!! lo pakein upil di makanan gw !!! sialan loooo!!! mungkin mereka tuh abnormal tapi kan gw masih normaaaalll !!! makanan jatah Nami ama Robin buat gw aja deh !! sini kemari'iin !!!

karena merasa para wanita kesayangannya (?) itu dilecehkan maka "heh! jangan seenaknya gitu ngambil makanan mereka yaa!!! gw hajar loooeee!!! ciaaaattt!!!"

seraya mengeluarkan pedang Zorro berkata "okeh !!!! sapa takuuuutt!!! hiyaaaahh !!"

"grrrrr!!! UDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! BRENTI GAAAAKKK!!!!" Nami pun marah dan geram karena dari tadi yang diliat cuma 2 orang yang bertangkar gak jelas alasannya

"WAHAHAHIHAHIHAHAHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHIHI~~~" Luffy pun tertawa melihat anak buahnya bertengkar

"Luffy~~~, kamu itu anak buahnya pada bertengkar kok malah ketawa sih!!" protes Ussop

"abisnya lucu siiihh!!! mereka tuh kayak suami istri lagi bertengkar WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" tawa Luffy pun tambah meleduak dan karena merasa dipermalukan dan emang malu-malu'in Zorro dan Sanji pun hanya berpandangan sembari blushing dan orang-orang yang disekitar situ alias Ussop, Franky, Brook, Nami dan Robin hanya bisa ber-swt.

Robin membuka pembicaraan orang normal "sarapan kan udah selesai, mending kita siap siap aja buat jadwal hari ini, sekarang gw mau nganterin makanan buat Chopper yang jagain kapal kita di atas yaa...." sembari mengambil makanan yang normal alias tanpa upil, Robin pergi ketempat Chopper

Nami yang berfungsi sebagai manager tidak langsung dari kru topi jerami pun berkata "Oh iya yaaa, acara kita besok ada interview di radio Emsikoroj FM 88.13,25 Mghz, and hari ini kita gak ada acara dan acaranya baru diadain besok sore jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu hari ini"

Sang kapten bersorak "Huraaa!! nanti mau beli apa yaaaa???"

"aku juga bingung beli apa, tapi ada kepastian yang tidak bisa dibantah pada saat kita jalan-jalan nanti pasti semua orang disini akan mengagumi seorang kapten Ussop yang terkenal karena telah melakukan perjalanan menempuh bahaya yang hampir merenggut nyawa dari tubuh yang elok ini" *sparkling sparkling* Ussop berkata dengan kesombongan yang gak di buat-buat

Sanji pun nyeletuk "Ya ampon, ya jempooolll !!! Ussop kamu tuh mikir yang enggak-enggak dehh !!! sudah dipastikan bahwa diriku yang berparas tampan ini akan dikagumi dan dikelilingi oleh para wanita cantik dan menawan, iehehehehehe~~" dan Sanji pun berubah aura, yang tadinya aura koki menjadi aura mesum.

karena kaget dan merasa tersaingi Franky pun mengoar "udah deh, gak usak lebay mengagumi diri sendiri kayak gitu tapi otot aja gak punya, kayak gw ini doong !!! otot besar perut six pack, dada besar, pakaianku pun menggairahkan (?), baju pantai dan celana dalam, dan pasti aku akan menarik banyak perhatian orang"

(pada saat menulis ini author muntah sampe 5 ember besar karena keracunan obat cuci perut dan ditambah hal yang luar biasa menjijikkan yang dibayangkan author saat itu)

karena gak mau kalah Brook pun angkat suara "yaah, gak bisa gitu donk! diantara kalian kan diriku yang paling putih (yaiyalaaah !!! secara tengkorak gitu loh!) rambutku yang paling nongol diantara kalian tentu saja diriku yang akan paling banyak menarik perhatian"

Zorro yang udah merasa menang hanya meremehkan "Kalian tuh gak salah apa ya? padahal cuma orang orang payah kayak gitu mau punya banyak fans,kayak gw nih bawa pedang kemana-mana, tampang ku cool, rambut ku ijo (apa hubungannya??) udah tentu aku yang punya banyak fans" (widiihhh !!, ternyata Zorro narsis juga yaa!!)

Sang kapten hanya ketawa "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kalian tuh aneh deh gak usah sok pamer tampang kayak gitu gak ada gunanya kita kan juga udah biasa ngadepin fans" dan Luffy berkata-kata yang tumben bisa bijaksana pada situasi yang tidak genting.

Nami yang dari tadi liat aja ikutan ngomong "Luffy bener tuh liat aja nanti tapi kan udah di pastiin kalo yang bakal banyak fans kan Luffy, soalnya udah dari sononya dia yang jadi tokoh utama jadi kapten lagi!" (geleng-geleng tanda prihatin)

tak lama berselang pada saat mereka meneruskan lomba tidak resmi "siapa yang dapet fans paling banyak" Robin dan Chopper pun datang...

karena masih mengantuk akibat begadang semalaman jaga sambil liat konser ulang Panic at the Dangdut, Chopper dateng sambil digendong Robin

"selamat pagi~~~, huaaaahmm~~, lagi pada ngapain nih???" Chopper bertanya pada Nami seraya turun dari gendongan Robin

"huh... liat aja sendiri, tuh..." Nami cuma bisa mengeluh

Chopper pun bertanya "temen-temen lagi pada ngapain sih ?"

dengan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Chopper, Franky meneruskan lombanya "udah dibilangin aku !!! liat aja body ku yang luar biasa ini"

"temen-temen lagi pada..." pertanyaan Chopper terputus oleh pernyataan Sanji

"gak percaya !! look at me!! i am fabulous"

Zorro nyelethuk "Iya emang kamu itu bulus alias kura-kura!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!"

karena sewot Sanji pun bales "marimo yang goblok and jelek tuh gak usah protes !! mau gimana aja caranya gw tetep yang paling banyak fans!!"

tidak pantang menyerah dengan semangat ke-rusa-kutuban, Chopper bertanya lagi "kalian lagi pada ngapa..." pertanyaan Chopper di sela oleh omongan Brook

"udah dibilangin gak pada percaya sih!!! aku kan paling putih, paling nongol!!! ya jelas gw laaaahhh!!!"

Franky pun gak terima dikalahin ama tengkorak yang dianggepnya luar biasa buruk rupa itu dan kemudian Franky pun menghujat

"heh tengkorak jelek, gak ada yang mau jadi fans kamu, liat dari jauh aja udah lari WAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Ya Ampyuuuun!!! kalo soal menarik perhatian ya gw laaah!!! orang idung gw yang paling nongol!!" Ussop pun melakukan interupsi

karena marah Chopper pun berubah bentuk jadi manusia (gorilla) " woooyyyy, kalian tuh lagi ngapa!!!!"

karena emang mereka emang udah merasa dari tadi di ganggu ama Chopper mereka menjawab bebarengan dan di barengi rasa marah kepada Chopper "LAGI LOMBA TAMPANG !!!"

Luffy yang dari tadi nahan ketawa sampe-sampe tubuhnya itu hampir melembung, berakhir dengan meledaklah ngakak luffy

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!"

Robin dan Nami yang dari tadi cuma nonton malah jadi ber sweat drop ria

.

karena sedih abis dimarahi dia nangis dan kembali ke bentuk cerpelainya *Chopper: RUSA KUTUB!!!* (dan author pun dimarahi) "huwaaa!!! Wobwiiin!!! Namwiii!!! mereka mwarah sama akwuuuu!!! huwaaa!!!" tangis Chopper pun meleduk

Nami memandang ke Luffy dengan maksud "di selesein tuh masalah gak jelas atau gw ceburin kelaut loe!"

sambil menenangkan Chopper yang menangis kerena masalah yang tidak diketahuinya pasti

*glek* karena takut di ceburin kelaut dan gak bisa berenang walaupun diajarin ama ikan, jadi dengan wibawa seorang kapten bajak laut topi jerami yang sudah banyak di ketahui dan di kenal maka dengan (gak) diplomatis Luffy berkata

"yawdah, semuanya kan kalian dah tau yang bakal banyak fans kan siapa jadi gak usah bertengkar lagi!!"

Zorro sewot "Maksudnya loe !! gitu!!

Sanji nambahin"Loe mau menang tanpa pertarungan gitu!!"

"mentang-mentang kapten ama tokoh utama!!" Franky mulai emosi

"loe mau dihajar hah!!" dan Brook gak mau kalah emosinya

dan Ussop pun marah "biar tau rasa loe!!"

Luffy cuma bisa ngeles "lho, emang kayak gitu kok!! dari manga-ka nya kan yang the best gw!!

Nami pun gak tinggal diam karena dari tadi dah dibikin bosen ama pertengkaran yang gak jelas dan karena tau nih masalah gak bakal selese ditangan Luffy lalu dia mengeluarkan clima tact dan.... DHUAARRRR!!! GLUDUK!! DHUERRR!!!

Nah, begitulah sebuah hari dimulai di kapal yang dicintai kru topi jerami, Thousand Sunny. Setelah kejadian bergeluduk itu mereka keluar dari ruang makan dalam keadaan gosong gak keruan, kecuali Luffy yang cuma gosong-gosong dikit, akan tetapi Robin dan Chopper sudah keluar duluan karena mengantisipasi dan tau akan keluarnya gledek dari Nami. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan di kota Lubac, kota kecil yang aneh. Mereka menduga bahwa akan disambut dengan iringan pawai dengan patung berbentuk diri mereka masing-masing, itu biasa terjadi pada saat mereka tur promo untuk serial anime mereka dan apa yang mereka harapkan ternyata.......malah lebih buruk..... kenapa bisa??? (ya bisa laah~ orang author yang tanya author yang jawab retoris banget gak penting lagi)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author :WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHI akhirnya slese juga chapter 1 yang penuh kerja keras dan keringat yang setiap hari di keluarkan, dan juga pengeluaran bok....

Sanji :WOY!!!! AUTHOR JEBOT !!! BERANI-BERANINYA BIKIN AKU AMA ZORRO BLUSHING BARENGAN !!!

Zorro : "IYA !!! GAK WARAS NIH YANG BIKIN FICT !!!! mbok ya bikin panpik thu yang keren gitu !!! nyang banyak menampilkan sisi keren dari seorang Zorro sang pendekar pedang."

Author : "ya terserah gw dunk !!! kalian itu dah mendhing di kasih liburan ama ane, mbok ya bersyukur !!!!!"

Franky : "syukur sih syukur tapi kasih cerita liburan aja gak normal, bikin tuh yang normal-normal aja, gimana mau di beda'in ama nyang di Anime"

Author : "klu normal namanya bukan FAN FICT MADE IN MIKARU, DHODOOOOOLLLLL !!!

Brook : "WOOOYYY, Author saraphhhh !!! masak ane gak di kasih kesempatan buat ngomong dalam berbagai aspek diriku dan aspek orang lain !!! dan kamu sebagai seorang perempuan harus bertingkah sewajarnya seperti seorang perempuan dan sebagai pen..."

Author : "STOOOOPPPHHH !!!! kamu itu harusnya sadar !!! sekali tengkorak tetep tengkorak !!! kalo tengkorak seharusnya di kuburan aja sono !!!! kagak di sini !!!! dan alasan laen, kalo kamu ngomong melalui berbagi aspek nih panpik gak bakal selese n tangan ama pikiran gw bakal gosong !!! emang kamu mau minjemin tangan ama pikiran lo !!! tangan aja dah tinggal tulang apalagi otak !!!! beuuuuhhh !!! KAGAK ADAAAA !!!!

Brook : "Ya jangan gitu donk !!! menghargai dikit napa sih !!! walau pun saya adalah seonggok tengkorak tetapi tetap saja saya juga sebagai pria terhormat... " *SYUUUUT~~ GUBRAK !!! KRAK !!! KREK !!!* -Author pun ngelempar kulkas-

Author : "biar tau rasa !!! ngomong kok kayak pidato !!! pake pembukaan lagi !! kayak ibu-ibu mau melahirkan aja !!

Luffy : "Wohohohohohohoho !!! kamu itu sarap juga ya ~~, Mau gak jadi anggotaku ?!!

Author : "Kyaaaaaa, Luffy AISHITERU !!!! MUAAAHHH !!! SUPPPEEERR HUGGG !!! aku ngefansss banget ama kamuu !apa lagi jadi anggota mu !!! MAU MAU MAUUUUU !!!! "

Nami : "WOYYY, kapten Luffy, kalo dia jadi anggota kita aku gak mau ikut berlayar lagi !!! soalnya gak tahan sama keabnormalan, kesintingan, kejahatan ,kejelekan dan ke-ke yang lain dan yang menjurus ke hal yang buruk !"

Ussop : "Iya !! aku tau kalo Author tuh baru keluar dari RSJ, bisa dibuktikan dengan dia tau gimana test nya kluar dari RSJ...." *JDAGHHHH !!!! CROTHH!!!* -dilempar mesin cuci sama author-

Inner Author : "Fiuuhh~, hampir aja ketauan ! kalo ketauan kan bisa berabe !! "

Sanji : "Nami bener tuh !!! nama kita bajak laut kita juga bisa berubah kalo ada dia, dari Mugiwara jadi Mugisarap !!!

Zorro : "Untuk kali ini gua sutuju ama Sanji, kita gak bakal bisa berlayar soalnya dia bakal bikin...."

Author : "Bakal bikin apa HAAHH !!! kamu mau bikin bikini dari kelapa terus di pake kamu sendiri !!! dari dulu aku sudah tau kalo aku bakal di rekrut ama Luffy, karena aku sarap dan keren !!!"

Nami : "Pokoknya gak bisa !!!"

Sanji : "Aku setuju !!!"

Zorro : "pantang menyerah !!!!"

Luffy : "Tapi kaaannn...."

Chopper : "ada apa siihh ?"

Robin : "gak ada apa-apa kok Chopper mending kita nutup nih panpik."

Chopper : "walaupun bingung tapi gak papa deh !!"

Robin : "Oke sekian dulu panpik dari Mikaru, Jangan lupa Review-nya yaa !!!"

Chopper : "Walaupun agak aneh tapi maafin aja yah !! emang authornya gak waras "

Author : "REPIU YAAAAAA !!!! KALO GAK TAK LEMPAR GAJAH LHO !! "

Robin : "perasaan tadi kamu masih debat di situ deh ama mereka ??"

Author : " Udah selese duonkz !!!"

Robin : "Kok bisa ?'

Author : "Aku yang nulis ya suka-suka aku duonkz !!!"

Robin : -swt-

Inner Chopper : 'bingung nih, tapi ya udah lah'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIPIU, BOLEH KRITIK, BOLEH SARAN SOALNYA MIKARU BELOM PENGALAMAN

BIBIR PECAH-PECAH DI KASIH LEM

KALO ADA SALAH MARI BERGOMEN RIA


End file.
